Twin Swords
by Reaper of Heroes
Summary: Two swords and a prophicy will determine the fate of a new demigod. But as everyone knows prophicies never meen exactly what they say, and what they actually meen is far worse. Can Percy and Annabeth help guide this young demigod through the dangerious world of monsters they know all too well?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers, this is Reaper of Heroes. I, after spending all my time writing Teen Titans fics, have decided to venture into the Percy Jackson archive. As Blood of Olympus is not out yet, and I really don't feel like messing with unfinished story lines when it comes to a book, this will only contain characters from PJO, and be based after TLO. Sorry if that upsets you, but not really. Also, the main character is an OC I came up with, so yeah, no OC hate. I guess onto the story now.**

"Chiron," Percy shouted into the big house, grabbing the door frame to slow himself down. He was panting from having sprinted all the way from the Pegasus stables, which were all the way on the other side of the camp.

"I'm right here," Chiron said, in wheelchair form today. "What is it?"

"Napping with Black Jack, Grover sent me a vision, powerful demigod," was all Percy was able to get out between short breaths. At the powerful demigod part Chiron's features got stony and serious.

"I'm glad I chose wheel chair form today. Do you know where they are?" Percy nodded, controlling his breathing before speaking again.

"They're almost to the barrier, but they've got monsters following them. Grover didn't specify, but he said it's almost as bad as when Thal," Chiron cut Percy off.

"Quickly, get to the pine tree," Chiron said to Percy as he rose out of his wheel chair, a look of worry on his face. "I will bring some help, we must protect this child." Percy nodded again and raced off to the top of the hill as Chiron galloped towards the cabins.

Percy stood at the edge of the camps barrier, right next to Peleus and Thalia's pine tree. He looked at the pine tree solemnly, remembering why it stood there at all. This just left Percy more determined to save this kid. He would fight with everything he had to save this half-blood and Grover. He remembered how scared he had been with just one monster chasing him. The sound of hooves on the grass made Percy turn around to see Chiron approaching with Annabeth and Clarisse on his back, both armed.

"What happened to wheel chair mode," Percy joked, trying to lighten the mood of the people around him.

"With this many monsters chasing them, I don't believe a centaur will shock the child anymore than they already are," Chiron said, a serious edge to his voice. Percy then noticed the bow and quiver slung across Chiron's back. He swallowed hard; it was rare Chiron ever went to battle. He turned back around, looking off in the distance of the hill trying to find Grover and the new half-blood.

"There," Clarisse said, pointing to two small dots off in the distance. Percy squinted; unable to make out what the two ant sized figures looked like.

"You sure," Percy asked.

"Of course I am; what are your ears water logged," Clarisse growled, her electric spear crackling at her side like a giant bowl of rice crispys. "Who else would be running toward this hill?"

"Clarisse makes a valid point Seaweed brain," Annabeth said, stepping up next to him and squeezing his hand once before unsheathing her knife. "Grover said he was close to the border, so the most logical conclusion is that's them. Which means those are the monsters," Annabeth's voice sounded worried as she pointed to the cluster of much larger black dots appearing behind the two small ones racing towards the hill.

"Oh crap," Percy whispered as he saw the mass of monsters galloping, gliding, slithering, sprinting, and every other –ing that had to do with a fast passed forward motion, racing towards his friend and the helpless demigod. Now if things had been like last summer, well, last summer after the second Titan war, Percy wouldn't have been as worried. He would have been all invincible and stuff. But that was last summer, and this was now. Now he was no longer invincible, due to a very long and annoying adventure over spring break involving Ares, Hecate, and a couple of Amazons.

"It looks like half the underworld is after them," Clarisse stated, a hint of excitement in her voice.

"Ready for a fight," Percy asked his companions.

"Always," both Annabeth and Clarisse said, but not in the same way. Annabeth's was more of the begrudging _"I'm a demigod, I kinda have to be,"_ tone, while Clarisse's had more of an _"I love to fight,"_ feel to it.

"Prepare to hold your ground," Chiron said, readying his bow, "This will not be easy." The three demigods nodded in agreement before running down the hill to help their friends.

"Percy," Grover gasped, panting as his little goat legs ran as fast as they could. "You got my message."

"I sure did G-Man," Percy replied, glancing at the frightened looking boy with Grover. He had to be at least fourteen, with pitch black hair and coppery eyes. But he didn't have time to look for long as a group of _dracaenae _closed in on them. Percy slashed through two as Clarisse took out the other two. But those few monsters had allowed the other couple hundred to catch up.

"We won't last long just fighting whatever gets close," Percy shouted to Annabeth and Clarisse as he cut through a telkhine before running back up the hill, both his companions behind him.

"We don't have to beat them," Annabeth yelled, her voice strained from battle. She shoved her knife into another hell hound, sending its dust back to Tartarus. A few of Chiron's arrows sailed over their heads, each one destroying its target. "We just have to get beyond the tree." Clarisse grunted in agreement, spearing a harpy as it swooped down and attempted to claw her. Percy glanced behind him and saw Grover crossing past the pine tree with the new half-blood.

"Then come on," he shouted to the other two. "They're safe, like we need to be." All three heroes left the fight and bolted toward the top of the hill with monsters clawing at their heels, barely crossing the tree line before the horde of monsters overwhelmed them. They watched as dozens of monsters roared and clawed at the magical barrier, pulses of electric blue expanding from the points of contact. Peleus, because there were so many unwanted visitors near his tree, ate an entire _dracaenae _in one gulp, causing the rest of the monsters to back away. But they remained near the hill, glaring at the demigods on the other side.

"How long will they stick around," Percy asked, panting a little. He hadn't seen this many monsters in one place since the war with Kronos

"I don't know," Annabeth murmured, clasping Percy's free hand in hers, her eyes distant as if she was recalling that night ten years ago, when she had been the scared half-blood trying to escape the monsters. But Percy had a suspicion, though he would never tell her this, but he thought that at times she still was that scared little girl. She would just brave through it for the sake of others. He had noticed how she would get that distant look in her eyes at times back in the labyrinth, when she was afraid or worried. It was always momentarily, but still there. He understood though, sort of. It was like when he had been turned into a guinea pig on Circe's island. He was helpless, at the mercy of his captors. He had been scared more so than ever before. Percy squeezed her hand, to give her reassurance.

"It'll be ok," he said quietly so only she could hear. "They'll go away, even if I have to destroy all of them myself."

"Thanks Percy," Annabeth whispered, kissing him on the cheek. "Now come on, let's go meet this demigod we just risked our lives for."

**And that is it for the first chapter. I think it went pretty well, but that's because I wrote it. I would like to know what you all think, so leave a review. It can be anything from adoring praise to a flame from Hades, I don't care. It all helps me improve my writing and this story. If any of you reading this are veteran PJO writers and want to give me a few tips, I'm all for it. Also, a few things about updates and a few other things. I will try for a weekly update all summer at the least, but not as quickly as possible. I will not rush things. I want it to be good, so if I need five days to perfect the chapter, I will take five days. If I only need two, I will take two. It's that simple. And since I want to give my readers good quality stories, I am looking for a beta for this story. If you are interested in being my beta please PM me. Also, I will try my best to update during the school year, but I am pretty swamped with my life outside of Fanfiction. I honestly didn't update a single story during the last school year, and this one will be more hectic. Just wanted to be open and honest about that up front; I don't want any of you all hating me. That's about it. Sorry about the long A/N, but it is the first chapter. The rest of them will be much shorter. **

**Reaper of Heroes out. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again from Reaper of Heroes. I also hope that all the people reading this enjoy this chapter of Twin Swords, and trust me the title will start to make more sense as the story progresses. **

Grover was standing on the porch of the big house nervously nibbling on a tin can when he saw Percy and Annabeth walking towards the house.

"Oh thank the gods you two are ok," he said with a sigh of relief. "I was worried with the amount of monsters chasing us that, well" his voice trailed off, not wanting to mention the worst possible outcome.

"Grover," Percy said, placing a hand on his shoulder, "I don't think I could have died if I wanted to. Annabeth would have gone to the underworld and brought me back just to kill me again for dieing on her." They all chuckled at Percy's joke, but with a quick look from Annabeth Percy knew what he had said was partially true.

"So," Annabeth said, looking at Grover. "Can we meet this new demigod? We did just risk our lives for him."

"I don't think so, Chiron said he wanted to talk to the kid alone for a little bit. But I'm sure if you guys wait around you'll be able to." Grover was still timidly munching on his tin can, trotting shakily around the porch.

"Grover, you did good," Percy consoled. "You brought a new, powerful demigod safely to camp."

"But I only got him here safely because you were napping and I was able to send you the message," Grover countered.

"Why are you so bound and determined to degrade yourself," Percy asked in disbelief. "You've brought to camp some of the most powerful demigods of our generation to camp. Thalia, Annabeth, me, and now this new kid, so please stop thinking badly about yourself."

"But," Grover tried protesting.

"Go see Juniper Grover," Annabeth cut in. "She's probably the only one who can talk some sense into you right now." Grover nodded before walking away from the porch, mumbling something about how he had great friends.

"He's never going to go easy on himself, is he" Percy asked Annabeth, watching Grover disappear into the trees.

"Nope," She replied, leaning on Percy.

"I figured you two would be out here," a voice behind them said, causing them to jump.

"Gods Chiron, you scared us," Percy said, clutching his chest.

"Yes well," the amused centaur said, smiling at the reactions of the two demigods. "I figured you two would want to meet the young boy you just risked your lives for." They both nodded at Chiron and he motioned for them to follow him. He led them to the infirmary at the back of the big house, and they found the kid sitting shakily on one of the beds.

"Ivan," Chiron said lightly, placing his hand gently on the kids shoulder. The kids head snapped in the direction of Chiron, obviously still shaken by the experience he had just gone through. "This is Annabeth and Percy, they helped hold off the monsters so you could escape."

"Thanks," he mumbled so softly it was barely audible. Percy wanted to say something, but Annabeth stopped him with a squeeze of the wrist. She understood what this kid was going through better than anyone else here; even Chiron. She had been in this situation herself, but there was a difference between her and this kid, she had had Luke at the time, while he had no one. She sat down slowly next to the kid.

"Hey, Ivan was it," she asked. He nodded, his copper eyes quivering as they looked into her peaceful grey ones. Her gaze seemed to calm him like clouds drifting lazily across the sky.

"You're pretty," he whispered, his voice gaining some confidence.

"She is, "Percy said, sitting on the bed across from the kid. " That's probably why I'm dating her."

"Probably," she asked him, giving him a stare that was more like a dangerous storm than calm clouds.

"Well it could also be your wonderful personality," he added quickly.

"You're such an idiot," she said, turning back to the Ivan. "I bet this is a lot for you to take in."

"Kinda," he said in his now full, but scratchy voice. It sort of reminded Percy of a sword being sharpened against a grind stone; like it was earthy, but with a sharp edge to it. "I mean, finding out that the all the Greek gods, monsters, and legends are real and that you are the son of one of the gods. It's pretty hard to believe."

"Sounds pretty crazy, right," Percy asked, remembering his own disbelief when he had first been informed of all this.

"It is, are you sure I'm not dreaming?"

"I can pinch you if you want to make sure," Percy offered.

"Really Seaweed Brain," Annabeth asked in annoyance.

"He asked," Percy said defensively, blocking a punch from his irate girlfriend. Ivan laughed at the two of them and their antics. He might not be comfortable or used to the whole Greek myths are true thing, but he knew he could at least trust these two.

"Annabeth," Chiron said sternly from the doorway, getting all of their attention. "Please refrain from beating up Mr. Jackson in my presence." He had had put a little extra emphasis on the word presence, letting her know that as long as he wasn't around it was ok. Percy noticed this as well as Annabeth, and gulped; knowing she would take full advantage of this privilege. "Now, it is time for dinner. Would you two please show Ivan to the dinning pavilion? I'm sure the Hermes cabin will gladly accommodate him until he is claimed." As Chiron left the doorway Ivan gave Annabeth a confused look.

"What did he mean by until I'm claimed?"

"You'll stay in the Hermes cabin until your godly parent claims you," Annabeth explained.

"It usually happens within a day or two of arriving at camp," Percy finished, remembering his request from the gods. "Then once you're claimed, you go and live in your parent's cabin with all your siblings."

"Well who's your parent," Ivan asked, now interested in this claiming thing.

"Poseidon," Percy said with excessive swagger, earning him another glare from Annabeth.

"My moms Athena," Annabeth said, "And we should be getting to dinner. I'm sure you're hungry." Ivan nodded and followed the two older half-bloods to the dinning pavilion.

When they arrived dinner was already in full swing, with kids shouting, laughing, and joking amongst platters of delicious smell food. Annabeth pointed Ivan in the direction of the Hermes table along with a few warnings of what to be wary of from the Hermes campers before walking off to her table. Percy sat alone at the Poseidon table, taking sips of his blue coke in-between bites of succulent barbeque. As they neared the end of dinner Chiron cleared his throat, quieting the rowdy campers.

"I have a few announcements to make. First, we have a new camper among us. Ivan, will you please stand?" Percy watched as Ivan stood nervously, and Percy couldn't blame him. He had almost two hundred pairs of eyes on him. "This is Ivan Ash, undetermined for now, but we should know his godly parent soon. Also, Apollo and Ares cabin, I would like for you two to get rid of the monsters that are prowling our borders," there were a few whoops of excitement from the Ares table, but they were quickly silenced by a glare from Chiron. "I would feel safer if they were not there, and I'm sure you all would agree. And finally, capture the flag has been canceled this week," at this most of the campers groaned in disappointment, and Percy had to admit he had been looking forward to it this week. Last week Aphrodite had pulled an upset when one of their campers had captured the flag from Athena, whom he had been working with. So it was going to be Aphrodite against Ares this week.

"Yes I know you're all disappointed," Chiron said a little louder, quieting them all once more. "But there is a new activity I wish to try out, so we will be playing attack and defend instead." There were murmurs of curiosity and excitement at this; how were they going to play attack and defend without something to attack? "Aphrodite and Ares cabins will still lead the two teams. That is all, so to the fire with all of you." Standing up, Percy made his way to the amphitheater where they would all make their offerings to the gods. As he scrapped off a nice chunk of meat from his plate, Percy noticed Ivan murmuring as he tossed a rib into the fire.

_"__Probably asking for his parent to claim him,"_ Percy thought to himself, remembering how he'd done that himself on his first night here. As the sing along began he found himself glancing over at Ivan constantly, waiting for a glowing symbol to appear over him at any moment.

"Hey," Annabeth whispered, sliding over next to him. "He'll get claimed, so stop worrying."

"How'd you know what I was thinking about," he whispered back, not wanting to interrupt the sing along.

"Because you keep turning your head in Ivan's direction," she said,"

"Was it really that obvious," he asked, embarrassed. He'd been trying to do it discreetly.

"I'm pretty sure Apollo could see you doing it, and he's on the other side of the world right now," she chided playfully. He smiled at her; she could be so annoyingly cute at times. They both just sat there, watching the twenty foot campfire blaze a beautiful electric blue, reflecting the electric mood of the camp tonight. With the arrival of a new camper, and the excitement of a new game, Percy thought the fire picked the perfect color to reflect their mood.

**And there you have it, the second chapter of Twin Swords. I hoped you all enjoyed reading it, because I quite enjoyed writing it. Also, I will be gone at church camp until Saturday, so there will not be an update next week. But trust me when I say the next chapter will get very interesting, so please stick around for the next update. Until then**

**Reaper of Heroes out. **


End file.
